


Haikyuu One Shots

by Lizzy678



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy678/pseuds/Lizzy678
Summary: This all started when my internet and a mouse was in my room and i was trying to cope so I wrote tsukishima and Yamaguchi fan fiction and so here we are enjoy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Haikyuu One Shots

The storm

The trees swayed as the wind whipped them back and forth, their leaves sometimes leaving the branches, and their branches sometimes leaving the trees. As the heavy wind picked up, so did the rain. Eventually it was pouring, sideways from the wind, the rain drops pelted the young boys house. He sighed as he looked disdainfully at the weather through his living room window. Lightning crackled and the boy looked over at his friend who jumped.  
“Yamaguchi you’re gonna stay over, okay?” Tsukishima muttered, just loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear him. Yamaguchi nodded.  
“O-Okay Tsukki,” he replied and they both returned to studying.  
Well, studying would be the wrong word for what the two were doing, they were thinking, yes, but about their school work, no. You see their minds were cluttered with thoughts of the other. The thoughts alone were a whirlwind much like the storm raging outside of the Tsukishima household.  
Tsukishima seemed to be having a hard time remembering the last time Yamaguchi stayed the night at his house. They had been friends since they were kids, and with that, along with Yamaguchi being Tsukishima’s only friend, they were at each other’s house a lot. But recently, this year, both parties seemed to restrain from the idea of sharing a room with the other.  
Tsukishima’s mom walked into the kitchen to see the two boys reading their books very intently. She smiled, loving how hard working they were. Thunder crashed once more, causing Yamaguchi to jump. He gave a wobbly smile to Tsukishima trying his best to reassure his friend that he was alright. Tsukishima wasn’t convinced.  
“W-wanna call it a night?” Yamaguchi asked and Tsukishima nodded, agreeing to the boys request. As they both headed towards Tsukishima’s room, Tsukishima opened a hallway door and grabbed towels. He gave one to Yamaguchi and asked him,  
“You’re bathing, right?” Yamaguchi nodded in reply.  
Tsukishima bathed first, then Yamaguchi.  
Tsukishima was sitting on his bed with a futon on the floor ready for his guest when Yamaguchi walked into the room from his bath. He was wearing Tsukishima’s old clothes, the shirt still a bit big on Yamaguchi’s smaller shoulders. With hair dripping and too big clothes on, Yamaguchi looked... good? Tsukishima’s heart skipped at the thought. Yamaguchi had always looked like this. Even though his hair being longer and tied into a ponytail is new, along with his height, Tsukishima used to tower over Yamaguchi.  
“Tsukki? Are you okay?” Tsukishima looked Yamaguchi in the eye, he could feel his face heat up.  
“Y-Yes, why?” Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a soft smile, making the boy’s heart beat faster than the speed of light.  
“You look a little flushed, was the bath too warm? Are you sick?” Yamaguchi walked across the room to put his hand on Tsukishima’s forehead to check his temperature. When he found nothing out of the ordinary on his forehead Yamaguchi pressed the back of his hand to both of Tsukishima’s cheeks. This action caused Tsukishima’s face to become more pink, the color flushed on his neck and ears and he prayed Yamaguchi wouldn’t find out what was so obvious. Tsukishima liked Yamaguchi. No, not liked, Loved, he had for a while, but only now since he was a teenager and hormones were irrational and going crazy, he was very much effected by this crush. Hair fell into Yamaguchi’s eyes as he looked at Tsukishima, the blonde haired boy reached up to Yamaguchi’s face and tucked the hair behind his ear, which in turn made Yamaguchi blush just as much as Tsukishima.  
“U-Uh So-“ Tsukishima began, but Yamaguchi shook his head and sat down next to Tsukishima.  
“It’s fine, u-h.” Yamaguchi hesitated before he mimicked Tsukishima’s action, his fingers tucking the blonde hair behind Tsukishima’s ear. “See? Nothing to be s-sorry about, Tsukki.” Lightening crackled and thunder roared; Yamaguchi jumped and tried to laugh it off, Tsukishima without thinking brought them back to when they were kids. Back to when thunder storms happened and Tsukishima would gather Yamaguchi in his arms until they both fell asleep the the rain pelting the tin roof. So when lightening made split second shadows on Tsukishima’s dinosaur collection or on the bed that had both boys in it for the first time since they were kids, it didn’t feel awkward, it just felt like home.


End file.
